clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Xenny
| This article is SCARY. Please make immediate corrections before someone besides the user who placed this template becomes all trembly. This template may have been given out for being part of an evil organization, illegally approving evil articles, being proud of his evil family, despising the color orange, being related to Mabel, etc. If any puffle is evil, they must unconsciously choose to do so. They cannot conciously choose, because that would a major shame and disgrace to the puffle race. Should they feel guilt (like they should), it must be their decision to do so. Director Xenny is the X-antibody of Director Zenny. Because there are many puffle directors with names that rhyme with "Xenny", he is often mistaken for being their antibody. He is trying to help Zenny overcome his fears, protect him from danger, and is teaching him to be more "evil" so he can get Chenny to fall in love with him. He once got in Orange Dude's way and got totally beaten up. History A few weeks when Zenny got a job working for Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes, he caught the X-virus. After expelling Xenny, Zenny got very scared and almost died of shock. However, Xenny used some technology Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes had and reverted it. Xenny lloked at Zenny and said: "Who-who are you?" stammered Zenny. "Whoa.. you're good. HEY WAIT A MINUTE! CHENNY ISN'T UNNATRACTIVE!" "I'll like it, I'll like it!" . Xenny soon found out that he was very sticky and could walk on walls. He enjoyed using this power to pull pranks. However, this power had a downside in that light objects would stick to him and he would have trouble taking them off. When he's not with Zenny, he is out directing plays, movies, and television episodes. Many penguins mistake him for being the X-antibody of another character. Quotes ---- ---- ---- - Xenny to Zenny on Chenny ---- ---- To Zenny, asking about Chenny Xenny: Zenny: I don't know, i just do, and she's kinda pretty... Xenny: ---- Random Penguin: Hey, it's an orange puffle! Do something crazy! Xenny: Random Penguin: Yes you are! Now, don't be a jerk and do something crazy! Xenny: Random Penguin: Oh, come on! Humor me! Xenny: Random Penguin: Hmmm. Not crazy enough. *Throws snowball at Xenny* Xenny: Takes out snowbullet gun and fires it at the penguin. Bullet goes through flipper, paralyzing him. Xenny breaks 4th wall and turns to audience* Xenny: ---- Xenny: Mcdonalds: Yes, and... Xenny: Mcdonalds: Who? Xenny mounds on McDonald's shoulder and slaps numerous times. McDonald's glasses fly out of his eyes. Xenny wears them. Xenny: Trivia * When tries to help Zenny overcome his fears, he usually fails. :*He did mange to get Zenny to overcome his fear of Tars O'vian. * He is also scared of Director Kenny. * The powers he has is that he can walk on walls and that he can talk. :*Since he is sticky, sometimes things (especially paper) stick to him and he has a hard time taking them off. * Xenny is not a master, but he does have reverting powers through technology that Zenny gave him. * He tends to get annoyed when a nearby puffle saids "AAAH! ITS DIRECTOR BENNY/KENNY/JENNY/LENNY/PENNY/DENNY/CHENNY'S X ANTIBODY!" or something like that. * He sometimes stalks Zenny, to make sure that he is safe. *He thinks Director Chenny is ugly. * Like Zenny, he can break the fourth wall. Not as easily but still rather easy for him. * He is an on-and-off member of Nightmare's Army and Icarius' freak show. * Jenni is not much like Xenny, but they get along. Jenni also is a fangirl of Xenny as she has a huge crush on him. ** Xenny knows and is kinda cheeped out by it. *** Penelope is disgusted by this and tries to make them hate each other ****WishFlyX hopes that the relationship with Jenni and Xenny will help his relationship with Xorai since Xenny is in Xorai's Army, WishflyX and Jenni are in Darktan's. *****However, Jenni found out that he was disgusted and started to have a crush on Familiar. ******And WishFlyX turned on Xorai and became friends with Isakui. *Like Paul von Injoface and Oble, penguins pressure him to do "Crazy things" because he is orange. Unlike the two, he isn't a real orange puffle, and instead of getting extremely angry or annoyed, he typically kills them with a snowbullet. *Jenni X often hangs out with Xenny and has a huge crush on him. Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Director Puffles